


Christmas eve

by Asameki



Series: CHRISTMAS IN, CHRISTMAS IN,CHRISTMAS IN JULY [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, If you have a problem with it you can fight me, It's July but I'm writing Christmas fluff, M/M, Natsu in in marching band, cookie decorating, daisuga - Freeform, kagehina child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: The Kageyama family go to the Sawamura household on Christmas eve





	Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff in July because FLUFF RULES

Suga was sitting down peacefully reading a book, when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"PAPA!DID YOU KNOW THAT FYUMI'S COMING OVER?"

Suga couldn't help but smile at his sons enthusiasm.

You see, Kyoya is Daichi and Suga's adopted son. They adopted him when he was three, and he turned seven on his last birthday.

He ended becoming Kageyama and Hinata's daughters best friend.

They had adopted her when she was 5, and her and Kyoya were about the same age.

"Can we make ornaments to put on the tree? I'll make a snow man!" Kyoya said as he ran into the living room.

"Of course you guys can, we can also give Fyumi her gift."

Kyoya nodded enthusiasticly, and said"ok" before running to his room.

Suga smiled softly, and heard the door open again.

He walked through, and saw his husband with multiple bags on his arms.

"You know Daichi, you could have texted me that you needed help, or had Kyoya help."

"Kyoya really wanted to go and talk about Fyumi, an I didn't want to bother you."

Suga rolled his eyes."It wouldn't have bothered me. Now give me some of those bags."

* * *

 

It was currently 7:00 at the Sawamura household, and the three residents were waiting for their guests.

"Can Fyumi stay the night Daddy? Can she?"

Daichi shook his head at the question.

"No, tomorrows Christmas, and she'll want to spend it with her parents and get her presents."

Kyoya pouted."Well I can give her mine then!"

They heard a knock on the door.Daichi went to answer it,and they found the Kageyama family outside.

"FYUMI!"

"Hi Kyoya"

Kyoya had excitedly grabbed onto the sleeves of her dress and yelled "YOU SHOULD STAY OVER AND SPEND CHRISTMAS HERE!"

Kageyama looked pretty shocked about what happened, but Hinata just laughed and answered."Sorry Kyoya. She needs to be at home for her presents! And her aunt is going to come by for a little bit. But she can come over some other time."

Kyoya pouted again, and Suga suggested"How about you two go and make some ornaments while I take care of the cookies?"

Fyumi nodded and grabbed Kyoya's arm."Come on."

 Once Fyumi and Kyoya left, Hinata and Kageyama fully came into the house.

"Sorry about him"Daichi said."He got it in his head that Fyumi should Saturday the night."

Kageyama shook his head."It's fine." Hinata continued the thought by saying"Natsu's not the only one who's coming."

Suga nearly cheered in excitement."Are they bringing him?" He asked, whisper shouting.

Kageyama nodded, and Suga and Daichi broke out in matching grins.

"Congratulations! So how are you going to do his room?

Of course, the thing they were talking about is Kageyama and Hinata's second adopted child. They were keeping it a secret from Fyumi, and he was going to be brought to the house tomorrow on Christmas.

"We'll paint it later, and we already have the crib up in his room!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Well come in here. We can talk about it some before we'll need to help the two with the cookies."

Kageyama and Hinata nodded, then walked into the cozy house. They went into the living room, where the Christmas tree was set up beautifully, some presents around it.

 They all sat down,  Kageyama and Hinata on the couch, and Daichi and Suga on chair.

'So what's his name? What does he look like?" Suga asked.

"His name is Kaito." Kageyama said.

"He has blond hair, and bright green eyes!" Hinata said excitedly.

"He sounds adorable" Suga cooed.

"If you guys ever need any help taking care of him, we're just a call away."Daichi said.

Kageyama nodded. "Of course."

There was a beep, and Suga got up."The cookies are done! Do you guys want to help me get out the stuff to decorate them with?"

Everyone nodded, and went out the kitchen to get things ready.

After about five minuets of getting things down and setting up the table, Hinata went to Kyoya's room to get him and Fyumi.

When they got into the kitchen, Kyoya automatically went to the table and grabbed a cookie.

"I wanna decorate this one! It'll be a volleyball!" He said, holding the cookie in the air.

Fyumi stood next to him, and grabbed one herself. "I wanna make a trumpet!"

Daichi and Suga looked at her for a minute."Where did she learn that?" Suga said curiously.

"She got it from Natsu. Instead of going into volleyball like her big brother, she went into marching band. She's been teaching her how to play an instrument."

Suga smiled and nodded. "Looks like she knows what's she's doing."

"Papa! Dad! Help me make cookies!" Kyoya yelled.

So they spent the rest of the night decorating cookies, telling stories, and having fun in the holiday mood 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING IS TERRIBLE FORGIVE ME  
> Also I like the thought of Kageyama and Hinata having a shy/quiet kid.  
> GIVE ME SHIPS TO WRITE!! AND CHRISTMAS IDEAS TO WRITE ABOUT!!!and in case your wondering, Kyoya has light brown hair and green eyes and Fyumi has black hair and grey eyes  
> ALSO I FORGET TO CHANGE THE TITLE AND IM SORRY IF IT SAID NOOT


End file.
